El lado tsundere de Italia del norte
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Antonio conoce a Feliciano mejor de lo que piensan los demas, sabe cosas que ni siquiera Alemania sabe, sobre todo un secreto que solo ambos comparten y que se llevara a la tumba pero sobre todo que le parte el corazón


El lado tsundere de Italia del norte

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece

Antonio conoce muy bien a Feliciano, sabe algunas cosas, sino es que muchas cosas importantes sobre el.

Sabe que le asustan las tormentas, que toca muy bien la guitarra y el violín y que cuando se deprime come muchos tomates pero ahí una cosa que ni siquiera Ludwig sabe sobre Feliciano y el si, un secreto que ambos comparten y que de ser preciso Antonio se llevara hasta la tumba.

Italia del norte tiene un lado oscuro.

Feliciano también es tsundere.

Antonio sabe que el gen tsundere de Feliciano apenas y se nota pero el sabe que el italiano menor lo tiene, lo ve en sus movimientos cuando sostiene un arma – blanca o de fuego – un brillo en desafiante en el fondo de su mirada temblorosa, un lado que muy pocas veces saca a relucir pero cuando lo hace lo deja sin aliento.

Tras ese cuerpo tembloroso y esa mirada asustada se esconde un muy buen guerrero, alguien fuerte y valiente que no duda en proteger a quienes ama, especialmente a su hermano mayor y al mandón de Alemania.

La primera vez que España conoció el lado oscuro del menor de los hermanos italianos fue después de una junta de trabajo, Francia estaba acosando a Lovino para que ser hiciera uno con el, Feliciano estaba caminando por el pasillo en busca de una botella con agua para calmar la sed que tenia desde hace un rato pues era un día especialmente caluroso en casa de Austria cuando paso por ahí y vio la escena, Antonio acababa de llegar al lugar e iba a intervenir para que Francis dejara a Lovino en paz pero antes de que pudiera mover un musculo, Feliciano valiéndose de una gran fuerza física sacada de solo dios sabrá donde, volteo al rubio y le planto un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, después lo azoto contra la pared y le puso las manos en la espalda, agarrándole fuertemente las muñecas, Antonio vio en la cara de Francis gestos de dolor, el agarre del italiano realmente le estaba haciendo daño y luego Antonio escucho una voz fría, ronca y llena de furia, una voz que nunca espero escuchar por parte de Feliciano diciendo:

-Si me entero que intentas propasarte con mi fratello otra vez, te buscare, te romperé todos los huesos del cuerpo y te arrancare la torre Eiffel de cuajo ¿entendido? Así que vete con cuidado Francis-dijo en voz baja el italiano antes de soltar al gabacho y llevarse a su fratello a comer un helado.

A Antonio ese lado del italiano le dio mucho miedo pero también le pareció emocionante, no sabia que Feliciano fuera tan fuerte y mucho menos capaz de amenazar a alguien, eso lo motivo a querer conocer más a fondo a Feliciano cuando estaba en ese estado.

Comenzó con algo sencillo: invitarlo a almorzar, había encontrado un restaurante bastante informal como para no intimidar al muchacho, estaban conversando animadamente cuando la persona catalizadora de toda la ira del italiano menor entro al local. Francis entro al restaurante y se acerco a la mesa donde estaban, una vez ahí empezó a coquetearle al español, Feliciano los miraba fijamente de vez en cuando a la par que comía un poco de paella con mariscos, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que el rubio quiso poner las manos en las "regiones vitales" del amante de los tomates lo que provoco que el lado tsundere oculto del amante de la pasta saliera a flote.

Sin decir palabra, el italiano agarro al francés del brazo diciéndole que quería hablar con el a solas un momento y diciéndole a Antonio que no tardaría mucho, después llevo al muchacho de ojos azules a los baños, se metieron dentro, cerraron la puerta tras de ellos y por los ruidos que se escuchaban a través de la puerta y los gritos furiosos en italiano acompañados de suplicas francesas, Antonio pensó que su pervertido amigo estaba recibiendo la peor paliza de su vida, cosa que comprobó al día siguiente cuando fue a visitar a Francis al hospital debido a que el rubio tenia múltiples golpes y fracturas en el cuerpo, demás de que habían escrito en su pecho una frase en italiano "Sono un fottuto pervertito bastardo, stronzo e libidinoso" que causo un que el español hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener la risa una vez que tradujo la frase a su idioma nativo.

Definitivamente Feliciano era de cuidado cuando estaba molesto y eso le encantaba.

Meses después comprobó que Feliciano no solo era una fiera en el campo de batalla sino también en cuestiones mas intimas, muchas veces tuvo que acomodarse la camisa antes de irse a trabajar para que no notaran las marcas que tenia en el cuello debido a las noches desenfrenadas que pasaba junto a italiano menor. Antonio sonreía como tonto al recordar esas veladas junto a Feliciano, la suavidad de su piel, su ardiente mirada, el sabor de sus labios y el característico "ve" que soltaba entre suspiros antes de volverse uno con el castaño de ojos verdes.

¡Con razón Bélgica siempre tenia una sonrisa de colegiala enamorada cuando Lovino estaba junto a ella! Y aunque le gustara mucho su lado oscuro y frio, Antonio prefería su estado normal de ánimo: tierno, dulce, cálido y alegre, tenia que admitirlo, amaba a Feliciano con sus dos caras ocultas en ambos lados de la moneda.

Por supuesto nunca se lo dijeron a nadie y aun si lo pudieran ¿a quien se lo podrían decir? Kiku ya lo sabía porque lo había visto con la mafia a la par que el italiano vio al japonés con los yakuza y cada uno había guardado el secreto del otro sin decir palabra alguna, Lovino era su hermano mayor, lo conocía mejor que nadie, Francis lo sabia por experiencia propia y de seguro Ludwig no lo hubiera creído por mas que se lo hubieran dicho.

Era mejor así, sin que nadie lo supiera o siquiera sospechara del secreto que el italiano menor escondía. Por eso Antonio tiene cuidado de hacer enojar al menor o herir a alguien a quien este estime, no quiere terminar como Francis: metido en un hospital con más de una costilla rota, fracturas en brazos y piernas, magulladuras en la cara y casi castrado.

El quiere que ver el brillo oculto en los ojos de Feliciano, un brillo que lo hace estremecer por completo y enciende un fuego intenso en su interior, fuego que ahora difícilmente sacia pero que necesita sentir por mas dolor que le cause después debido a Feliciano ya no esta con el.

Fin


End file.
